


Exploring

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [287]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean is in purgatory/Sam thinks he's dead), Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, past wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sex with Amelia Richardson seems to be mostly about exploration.





	

No one would dare call Amelia Richardson unadventurous. Sex with her seem to be as much about exploring and learning new things about each other and each other’s bodies than it is about getting off. Sam likes this attitude. Getting off with a warm body is something they can get anywhere, but really knowing each other like this is something special. It helps assure Sam that they’re not just warm bodies to fill each other’s empty spaces. They matter to each other, and this all matters.

Tonight, Amelia seems to want to touch all of him, to know all of him, and the last thing on Sam’s mind is to deny her. She has really talented hands and a seemingly inborn knowledge of where to go, how hard or how light to touch, how long or how short to linger.

She starts at his hair, then works her way down. She lingers on his chest, moves across his abs, over his hips and the top of his thighs. She finally touches his cock, making Sam buck into her hand, but she doesn’t linger long. She knows this part of him pretty well by now, Sam figures, and wants to move on to less charted territory.

She rolls his balls in one hand and Sam acts out. Then, in a shocking turn of events–although Sam knows here, knows how she is, how fearless she is, and this should really be far from shocking–she moves her fingers backwards, then further back still, until she’s gently poking at the rim of his hole. Sam moans even louder than he did earlier, plants his feet firmly on the bed, spreads his legs wide, and lifts his hips to give her better access.

She looks up at him, even as that one finger still rests on his rim. “You like this,” she observes.

It’s not phrased like a question, but Sam knows she’s undoubtedly waiting for a response, so he nods. “Yeah,” he says, and some of his fervor must show on his face or sound in his voice, because she looks at him even harder.

“You’ve done this before,” she says simply.

Once again, it’s not a question, but Sam is expected to answer. “Yeah,” he agrees. “To myself, or…I used to have a boyfriend,” he admits.

 _Used to, used to, used to_ , his brain repeated. _Used to, but Dean’s dead now, used to…_

She pulls her finger away, jarring him from his thoughts. “Stay here,” she instructs as she gets up and moves off the bed. He’s too consumed by thoughts of what she’s up to to fall back into previous thought patterns.

She returns with the Vasaline from the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at him. He nods. He can’t believe how much he’s missed this, how much he already craves it.

She slicks up her hand, then runs one finger around his rim a few times before sliding it in. Sam groans, the intrusion a warm, heavy presence that he almost didn’t know how desperately he craved.

She finds his prostate quickly–whether she’s done this before herself or just knows anatomy well, Sam doesn’t ask–and sets to rubbing and thrumming on it until Sam is a thrashing, whining mess. She adds a second finger and uses the combination of them to play Sam like a piano.

Sam is usually quiet in bed, but like this he can never keep silent, and Amelia seems fascinated by it. “Can you come like this?” she asks suddenly.

Sam gasps out a yes. He can, and will, probably soon. He’s almost always been able to, and this time will definitely not be an exception.

“Then do it,” she says, beginning an even more vigorous bombardment with her fingers and Sam is coming a moment later, cock completely untouched and spurting on his own stomach.

Orgasms like this always leave Sam well-satisfied and practically boneless afterwards. When he has the energy, he grins tiredly at Amelia. “Can barely move,” he announces. “But if you wanted to come up here…”

She’s straddling his face in seconds. Sam laughs, then pulls her down and dives in, intent on making her feel just as good as she made him feel.


End file.
